robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Aftermath
This is not your classic stereotypical "story" it happens to be true. It was February 2014 and I finally was graduating to highschool, I decided I'd celebrate by working on a game. In my game I created a model of me and named it "NULL" for editting purposes, for the next 20 minutes I furnished my map while ignoring my character file, "NULL" which I made invisible and kept in a file for my characters. After I finished my game which I can't remember to this day, but it was named something like "Anxious". It was ironic as that was the word I'd describe myself with as I made the "NULL" visible. I thought of it as a glitch as first, "NULL" was visualized upiside down with a distorted neck root(To Add Anything To The Neck). I turned the my character's body the right way and "tried" deleting the neck piece. I couldn't unanchor it nor unfavourite it, in other words it was stuck. At the moment I still thought it was a glitch with the unfinished studio back then. With my unaware self intact, I decided to close the studio and to play Roblox itself. As I got on some good ol' fashioned Counter Strike:Source, on Roblox. As I played I met a player, and no this isn't the "The Player Is A Glitch" cliche, he was a regular player. It wasn't the player to be concerned about, it was his game. Me and him talked like old college buddies for an hour before he said he needed to sleep. He gave me his skype and dozed off. An hour after he supposedly slept, I got a message. "I gave you permission to build on my place, you can help me make a horror game." I thought of this as flattering, but in my normal paranoid self I was a bit skeptic considering the fact he.Just.Went.To.Sleep. I got on Roblox Studio and got on his place using his account, which was the name of his account, lmfao. After getting on I realized my models were there, how? Everything else was free modelled but my models were there, they weren't published, they weren't public. I looked at the creator of them and it was a man named, "Huie" I did some reconnaissance on his account, and this was where I found the shocking truth. "Huie" had been afk for the past year, I asked his friends for confirmation and they all told me it was true. But when he went afk was before I made my models. How did he get them. This led to the shocking detail, "Huie" was friends with the guy from before, you know the guy with his name as his password. I thought it was just a coincidence so I left it at that. I didn't close my browser I just left it on the profile of "Huie" I made some touches to my friend's place and I looked in the baseplate, and there stood the words "NULL" to make sure it wasn't something else I opened it made it visible and there it was. My character was there with his head down and an attachment on his neck, "Huie" came online. He went into build mode. My character reloaded. And there. Was. My. Character. Hanging. If this didn't scare you, the next day I had my room-tag switched out with my neighbour's as a joke, the next day we caught someone in his room with a noose and a broken bottle. I realized he was trying to kill my neighbour and then hang him, with the tag mine. "Huie" was trying to kill me. Category:Marked for Review